


Futures

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Doubt, Gen, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Sapphire thinks about her future, and how intertwined it is with Blue Diamond, and how she cannot escape it on the way to Earth.





	Futures

Sapphire closed her communication screen, and sighed. She would be going to Earth to tell Blue Diamond her vision in person, for the reason that the vision predicted she would be telling it in person rather than just acting on it or telling her over a message.  
Sapphire had been trying to get to see Earth since it first started being colonised- and now she finally had an excuse to go to the planet, and she knew she would get poofed before she would even be there an hour. It was an awfully long journey for little payoff. No- it wasn’t for little payoff. Her poofing would lead to the capture of the crystal gems- the end of the rebellion, the peace would return to the Diamond Empire.  
She believed that her vision was correct- and that this would lead to the best outcome. She believed in her future, that she would reform, and not return to Earth for centuries after this. She believed that this was her job, her role in society, her way to serve her diamond. She believed in her diamond. After all, her diamond was Her Diamond, and she would serve Blue Diamond forever, she was made to serve her forever.   
She did believe in Blue Diamond. But there was a thought that she tried to ignore as much as she could. Blue Diamond didn’t care for her. If her vision said Sapphire would be shattered and then the crystal gems were captured, then she had a suspicion that Blue Diamond would be fine with this. She didn’t want to believe this, but she knew this. Blue Diamond wouldn’t mourn for her if she’d predicted that, she wouldn’t hesitate before telling Sapphire to let the vision happen.  
Sapphire sighed again and tried to stop thinking. It wouldn’t do to think on a future that she hadn’t predicted, a future that wouldn’t happen. She’ll just let the future be as she predicted, no matter how she felt about that.


End file.
